


Scent you, scent me

by AvengersShip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consent Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I might play with this if I get into it, I'm a fucking mess, It's actually morning so..., Keith doesn't like being scented, Late Night Writing, M/M, Nothing severe just boys being cute is all, Omega Keith (Voltron), mild klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Lance wants to scent Keith. What could possibly go wrong? Hopefully nothing.





	Scent you, scent me

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep, wtf.  
> Possibly made mistakes in this, it was made at such a horribly late hour so don't blame me for this. 
> 
> I might do more of these because why not. Hopefully I can, it was fun doing this.

Lance knew it was a bad idea to ask. The very thought of asking is like asking for death upon ones self. He’s no stranger to that though. But to this particular situation, this is actual death he’s afraid of confronting. But he wants to. And that’s no bad??? I mean, he can be selfish at times, and there ain’t nothing wrong with being a little selfish from time to time. Right?

Then those eyes lock on his.

Shit, abort! 

ABORT MISSION-

“Lance, is something wrong?” Keith asked. 

“NO! I- I mean, nothing’s wrong, bud, just standing here, alone.” Lance said, flushed after a second of thinking before dropping his gaze down at his feet. ‘I can’t do this, he won’t let me! He never will!’ 

The brunette’s nose flares right as Keith looks away and mumbles something quiet to himself and curses, “I’m going down to the training deck so…” 

“Keith.”

Said dark haired teen looks back at the other boy and doesn’t react when he walked up to him with the most serious face, hands balled into fists and mouth in a thin line. The blush returns on his tan face, but much stronger this time as it reaches his ears and down his neck, stopping right in front of him so that he’s about a meter or so in Keith’s personal bubble. 

“You… I would like to scent you.” Lance blurts out. 

Silence follows as Keith processes what Lance just said. After a minute, Keith finally says something, “What?”

“You heard me, Mullet.”

“I did. But why?” 

“Because!”

Keith blushed, glaring at Lance’s weak statement as to why he would be so bold as to request something as intimate as scenting.  
The thing is out of all the Paladins, Keith has never been properly scented by anyone but Shiro (but it’s not enough for Shiro’s scent to linger). He hasn’t gained enough trust in anyone as of yet and isn’t comfortable with being scented out of his own reasons (Hunk broke down in tears when Keith jumped away when he tried to scent him and it took 10 minutes for Keith to calm him down and explain the complicated situation, which Hunk understands and learned to keep in mind). He announced this to everyone else to make it clear of his discomfort and Lance, of course, flipped out because they’re a pack, at least he thought they were after forming Voltron together. But he was quickly shut down by Shiro’s stern look. Whatever the reasons were, they didn’t try to scent the boy in any way and learned to accept it. Heck, they addressed their former Dynamic right after forming Voltron, as well as Pidge coming out as a girl which only amped up their ability to bond more as a pack to help each other be open and accepting as time went on in the castle. Shiro is an Alpha, and former leader of the pack, Lance is also an Alpha, Hunk is a Beta, Pidge (once disguised as a beta back at the Garrison) is an Omega, and Keith is also an Omega. 

You see, because Keith is an Omega, by standard, Omegas have an overpowering scent. It lingers for a days, especially when they’re scented. An unscented Omega tends to have a higher chance of getting themselves unnecessary attention from bad parties.

But not so surprisingly, Keith is no damsel in distress. 

When he was still in the Garrison, an Alpha tried to scent him when he was going in for flight training, and the dude punched his nose bloody. That was a clear sign that Keith is one Omega that no one wanted to come near. 

But in this sequence, Lance is a gentleman and he is asking Keith for permission. So maybe he won’t get a bloody nose in this…?

“I don’t really want to be scented, Lance.” Keith says softly, almost timidly. 

“Why?” Lance had to ask because he didn’t understand the reason.

“Because it's none of your business, that's why.” 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” he pouts, “Are you scared or something! I’m not like that guy you beat the shit out of! He was an ass and tried to do it without asking you and I, the handsome gentleman that I am, am asking because I was raised to get the permission from those I care about!”

Keith startles, “You… care about me?” 

“Well I… yes, of course I do.” Lance mutters, looking away as he scratched an invisible itch at the back of his neck. “You may be a dick, but I wouldn’t do you wrong or anything. We’re a team.” 

Keith ducked his head, cheeks burning hot as he replays what Lance had just said. The brunette can see the battle in his eyes as he bites his lip. "Okay look, uh, maybe I was a little too forward-" 

"A little?" Keith seemed to relax when Lance caught the teasing half-tilt of his lips. A less fidgety omega is good, better than good!

"-but," Lance quickly added as Keith shifts nervously, "I'm... curious."

 

"About?"

 

"Your scent." Keith stays quiet, encouraging Lance to continue. "That's it. Your scent, is... enticing. It's making me a bit hyper and at times feels like I'm drunk, even though I don't drink or have drunk anything remotely alcoholic in this alien space trip...!"

 

Looking up, Lance flinched under the scrutinizing look the older teen gave him and flushed a deep red and rubs his neck as the heat sent tingles down his spine. Maybe he should leave now while he still can and avoid getting his bones broken or die in a puddle of his own skin of embarrassment because this is not how he'd envisioned this would go. He didn't think he would come this far and he thought he was doing so well! His luck ran out!

 

He startles when Keith snorts. 

 

"You're such an idiot." Surprisingly there's no anger. Keith's feet appear in his line of sight where he dropped his head. "Lance." He didn't want to look but the soft call of his name pushes some of his anxiety away to brave looking. Meeting purplish-grey eyes with his ocean blue eyes, Keith gives a small quirk of his lips. "You have my permission to scent me."

Lance took a moment to replay those words in his word, “Huh?” 

“You heard me, idiot.” Keith grumbles as he turns his head to the side, almost shy. 

“Really!?” Lance squeaked, ignoring how high his voice is as he clutches Keith’s forearms and smiles brightly, leaning a little too close. 

“Lance….” Keith warned. 

“Sorry, sorry! I just didn’t expect you to say yes, and plus I honestly thought you’d destroy me for even suggesting it because I don’t wanna die for real if you did say no and-”

 _Lance._ ” The brunette closes his mouth and Keith sighs. “I wouldn’t do that to you even if I said no. But I trust you more than some douche who thinks he owns me just because he thinks he’s higher in rank.” 

Lance blinks. “You trust me?”

“More or less, yes.”

“Aww, Keith, you flatter me.” Lance said in a sly voice, trying to save face as he’s internally screaming, “HOLY FUCK KEITH TRUSTS ME! DOES THAT MEAN HE TRUSTS ME MORE THAN SHIRO, OH MY GOD I MUST BE SPECIAL!” 

The black haired teen scowls, “Look, if you’re not gonna do it then I’ll leave-”

“Okay okay, sheesh can’t I preen a little bit when getting a compliment from Keith Kogane himself?” 

Keith scoffs, but quickly goes still as Lance’s hands slide down his forearms find their way on his hips. Keeping as much of a calm facade, Keith slowly tilts his head to one side as Lance inches closer.

The brunette grunts at the strong aroma of unscented omega and resists the urge to growl. He didn’t want to scare Keith and damage the already forming trust he has with him. 

He needed to control himself. 

He nuzzles his scent gland and breathes in his scent. Spicy. That’s the best he can describe it as he drowns in the strong scent of the other boy. With-sniff- a hidden fragment of what can be described close to a small bakery of delicious freshly baked pastries.

Lance buries his face in Keith’s neck, ignoring the hitch of breath, and nuzzles more into the soft skin, being careful to not let his primary instincts kick in his scent starts to mingle with Keith’s.

“Mmph!” 

Lance froze when Keith seized and hunched his shoulders. He pulls away, reluctantly, and focuses back on Keith, eyes dark as he gets control of himself.

“I’m sorry, I went to far!” His hands drop from Keith’s hips and he blushed darkly.

“N-no, it’s not that! It…,” Keith starts, then closes his mouth as embarrassment strikes hard, blushing just as hard as Lance as he mumbles, “It tickles.”

Lances stares. And stares some more, before laughing out loud and enveloping Keith in hug as he sputters. “Shut up! It’s not funny, asshole!” 

“Yes it is! Who would’ve thought you were ticklish!” 

“Fuck off!” Keith pushes at his shoulders, growing more red. “I’m not!”

“You are! Oh my gosh, what if I found one of your spots?” Lance grins and Keith mentally cursed.

“Lance, don’t you dare.”

“Oh, I dare.” 

Keith squealed as Lance noses his neck again. “No! Lance, stop! Stop it you-Ah!” 

Lancev gently nips the soft skin and Keith taps desperately at his shoulder as tears form in the corners of his eyes. “Stop! That’s enough! Please!”

Pulling away, Lance smirked at the breathless teen and winked. “Now you smell of me.” 

Keith glares, but it’s half-hearted. His hands grab Lance’s jacket he suddenly Lance yelps when Keith buries his face into his neck. At first, Lance is taken back but quickly thinks  
Keith is going to scent him and grins in triumph, but he squeals more shrill as Keith blows a raspberry and tries to jerk away from the tingling sensation as he laughs and squeaks and pleas for the Omega to stop. 

But Keith only wraps a strong arm around his waist to keep him from running away and brings his other arm up to wrap his hand around Lance’s neck to keep him from moving his head too much. 

So Lance is forced to take it while Keith not only blows endless raspberries on his sensitive neck, but scents him as well. 

At least they’re bonding, and that’s one bonding moment Lance will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> If you want more, let me know and I'll try to do another one.


End file.
